deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agumon VS Yoshi
Agumon VS Yoshi 'is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE Written by Dante Hotspur featuring [[Agumon|'Agumon]]' '''from the 'Digimon' franchise, pitting him with [[Yoshi|'Yoshi']]' from the ''Super Mario Bros. franchise. Description ''Digimon VS Super Mario Bros! Two cheerful, loyal reptilian companions that have achieved lots with their human pals, but in a one-on-one battle to the death, who will win? Can Agumon burn Yoshi, or will he be eaten alive? Interlude '''Boomstick: Dragons, mythological reptiles, known for their powerful flame breath and deadly Claws. However, they also made very useful companions. Just look at Charizard, Toothless, Draco and a big etc. Especially when they are kind, and optimistic. Wiz: Like Agumon, basically Digimon's cute mascot, and Yoshi, Mario's reptile partner. Boomstick: Today we will analyze their power, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!! Agumon OST: Digimon savers openein 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G03vitxfkd8 Wiz: We all know Tai's Agumon, but only very few people aside from the Digimon Fandom know there are lots of different Agumons in the Digimon franchise, and many tamers have mastered the Digimon's power's such as Takuto, Taiga, Nokia, Tsurugi and Marcus Daimon. Boomstick: For this battle, we will use Marcus' and Agumon, since being honest, Tai is overused. Just like his classic counterpart, Agumon is a Child level Digimon, but compared to the other Agumon he's bigger and arguably stronger, even able to lift a 10-ton champion Digimon, even if it was just for a few seconds. Wiz: This Agumon is considered different from the other, it even has his own profile apart from the original Digimon, even if it shares some attacks with his classic counterpart, it has a bunch of new brand moves such as: *'Baby Flame': Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike the opponent. *'Baby burner': Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. *'Sharp Claw' (するどいツメ Surudoi Tsume?): Attacks with its claws. *'Baby Volcano': Breathe out a huge fireball and cause a huge explosion. *'Sharper Claw' (もっとするどいツメ Motto Surudoi Tsume?): Scratch using sharp claws. *'Baby Claw': Strike using both hands. Boomstick: But enough of this, lets skip to the part that actually matters, his mega evolution... the Dragon warrior that wears thongs... Wargreymon. Wiz: Yes, just this Agumon doesn't evolve to Wargreymon. His mega form is Shinegreymon, a Light Digimon covered in full-body armor, that accumulates Red Hot solar energy. Compared to Wargreymon this Form is way, way larger, about 30ft tall. Boomstick: But just like Wargreymon, Shinegreymon possesses deadly fire attacks, such as his signature move, Glorious Burst, which basically detonates his solar energy in his opponent's face. Shining Blast is an attack with glowing flames. 'Meteor Fall summons freaking meteorites to crush his victims. Finally, Shinegreymon is also able to use light elemental attacks such as Shine Hammer, Corono Splash, and Sparkle Shot which shoots light energy at the opponent.' Wiz: Shinegreymon is also able to use healing abilities such as "Aura" which restores Hp for him and his allies, and Earthquake which cause heavy Earth damage to all his opponents. But his ultimate weapon is the Geogrey Sword, a weapon summoned from the ground, that bears the power of Gaia. Boomstck: In short, Shinegreymon is a tough enemy, lets start with Yoshi's analysis. Wiz: Hohohoh... wait, Shinegreymon is able to evolve even beyond Mega level. He is one of the very few Digimon that can reach a stage Known as "Burst mode", which surpasses the power of a regular Mega level Digimon. Boomstick: Really? I thought he was already overpowered as hell. Wiz: Shinegreymon Burst mode is Agumon's final form, a dragon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears an aura of solar-class high-energy flames. This stage increases all of his stats, and he gains a new flaming sword and shield. Boomstick: I love Digimon and their weapons. AS I always say, weapons always make life easier. Does he get news attacks? WiZ: Shinegreymon Bust mode is able to use far more powerful attacks than his previous form such as his signature Final Burst, basically a enhanced version of Glorious burst. Corona Blaze fuels his weapons with Solar-class flames, "Torrid White" shoots incandescent flames at his opponent , "Acceleration Boost" doubles the damage of his next attack, and "Status Barrier" blocks any status ailments. Boomstick: Gameplay mechanics aside, how powerful is this guy? Wiz: Lets count some of ShineGreymon's feats: * AS base Shinegreymon, lifted a failing airline in a superman-like fashion. * Took direct hits from Craniamon, a Digimon that can effortlessly lift planets. * Can keep up with FTL enemies such as Miragegaogamon. * Survived a fight with Yggdrasil, the Digimon God. * Shattered the Chrome Digizoid in Miragegaogamon's armor. * One-Shot Belphemon Boomstick: In short, if you mess with Agumon prepare yourself to be reduced to ashes Agumon: Baby Flame!. Yoshi Ostd: Yoshi's story theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nghTrcPBp3s Wiz: The star children seven individuals destined to posses incredible powers. Boomstick: Basically a power so big that could be used to take over the entire universe. Willing to control the power of the star children, Kamek kidnapped every baby in the mushroom kingdom. As stupid as it sounds, this plan turned out to be pretty effective. Predictably, the star children happen to be the main protagonists of the Mario franchise..... I will say it again: How predictable. Wiz: To be fair, Yoshi also turned out to be a star child, that was kind of an unexpected plot twist, however this makes this Yoshi a separate individual from the protagonist of Yoshi's island DS and Super mario bros 2. In fact, Yoshi is actually a species native to the island of the same name. Boomstick: Despite his cute appearance Yoshi is actually an experienced fighter. He supported Mario in many of his adventures. In fact, Yoshi helped Baby Mario to survive from the evil Baby Bowser, that is a real companion... Wiz: To accomplish these dangerous quests, Yoshi possesses a vast list of powers and skills; Speed, Durability, Strength, and its most deadly weapon, his tongue. Boomstcik: Most of the them involve eating his opponents alive. Think about a reptile version of Kirby. In short, Yoshi gets different powers based on whatever he just ate, including: * Flame breath * Ice breath * Enhanced Speed * Body Light Projection * Floating powers * Flight Even the ability to spit seeds and turning the enemies into freaking platforms, but his signature power is the ability to turn opponents into eggs, as we already explained. The miserable creature is asexual... Wiz: Yoshi can store up to 6 eggs, obtained from eaten enemies, which the dinosaur can throw at its enemies at anytime, dealing great damage. In Smash Bros., Yoshi can also turn into a rolling egg to charge at its victims. Thanks to these abilities, our Green dragon has achieved incredible feats. For example, he's strong enough to turn Raphael the raven into a constellation... as impossible as it sounds. Boomrick: Anything is possible if you've got Toonforce. Even then we can say Yoshi has enough power to send a poor enemy to outer space, but he is also durable enough to take hits from the likes of Bowser, you know, the Koopa King that can effortlessly lift huge castles. Wiz: Speaking of Bowser, Yoshi and his clan have been enemies of the Koopa king for a long time, even longer than Mario. Luckily, Yoshi is very capable of taking powerful attacks, he even survived being punched to the moon. Boomstick: We can agree Yoshi is a pretty tough bastard, but its Super dragon form takes everything to a new level. Wiz: Super Dragon is Yoshi's Final Smash, it allows him to fly, charge at his enemies, shoot fireballs, and is totally invulnerable. In short, this form combines all of its powers at once, sadly it has a time limit. Boomsctick: As powerful as Yoshi is, it needs Power-ups to reach his full potential. Sadly, most of these require him to eat particular enemies, he's also not very intelligent, he can also be a coward in some media, especially in cartoons. Wiz: But even when evil threatens the Mushroom Kingdom, Yoshi is always ready to save the world. Yoshi: "We should team up! Come on! Hop on my back!" Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all, Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle!!! . Pre-Death Battle It was a sunny day on Yoshi Island. An intense yellow sun shines over the large mountains at the center of the island, Bowser had just been defeated by Mario, & the Yoshi clan was relaxing. They celebrated the beginning of a brief peace period, which usually only lasts until Bowser recovers from his crushing defeat. "I'm hungry" At the Forest, a green dinosuaur-like creature is desperately trying to find some food. Despite his looks, he is not an ordinary Green Yoshi, there is something special about him. This individual was born as one of the Star Children... The creature loves the taste of fruit, but anything can be a good snack for him, it never was too strict at choosing its menu, but even then, search was unsuccessful. "There is no food here" Discouraged, our Yoshi decided to return home, but before he could leave the forest, everything goes wrong. A massive earthquake shakes the whole island. The Yoshi clan is shocked, all of them run to find refuge from the catastrophe, but our pal at the forest was not so lucky. "What is that?" The mantle of reality cracks like an egg, and everything begins to fall apart. Then, what appears to be a black void starts to engulf the whole forest. Following its survival instincts, Yoshi tries to escape from the strange phenomenon. The dinosaur ran as fast as he could, but.... "Ahhhh!" Yoshi is not quick enough, the black portal engulfs him along with some trees. The creature falls into an endless pit, far darker than the night itself. There is no light in it, there is no hope. "This is the end, I'm gonna die" But when everything seemed lost, the Sun light suddenly returns, and fills its eyes, too bright for him to see. Yoshi can still feel he is falling. In that moment, Yoshi opens his eyes and sees a huge blue sky. Like a meteor, the dinosaur is falling at an extreme speed from the sky, the dinosaur just traveled to another dimension, even if it isn't aware of it. The dinosaur crashes like a meteorite, creating a small crater. When Yoshi recovers from the impact, he sees many strange creatures gathered around him, although they look like small turtles, these creatures are Digital monsters named Kamemon and Chibitoromon. "Food" Yoshi is happy, he finally found what he desperately wanted. With a mere move of his large tongue, he takes one of the creatures into his mouth... "Ahhh, Leave me alone!" Kamemon cries in terror, but is quickly eaten. Using the same tactic, Yoshi eats the rest of the Kamemon near the crater, then he runs to a nearby village, which is filled with delicious turtle Digimon. Two emotions: Fear and panic invade the village as Yoshi devours tens of creatures. The defenseless Child level Digimon start to cry: "AHHH, save me!" "I don't wanna die" "Please don't eat me" However, the sound of the massacre, alerts a pair of travelers eating at the village's inn. "What's happening?" A yellow dinosaur creature, turns his eyes away from its food, and leaves its seat. "I don't know Agumon, but it sounds like a problem for sure" A rather muscular teenage boy next to the dinosaur replies, then both of them leave the inn, looking for the source of the uproar. When the duo reach the town square , they can't believe what they're seeing: Many turtle Digimon are trying to run away from the creature, but most of them aren't lucky enough to escape, & are quickly eaten alive by the monster. Using his tongue, Yoshi captures a Chibitortomon, but just when its about to eat it, he is punched right in the face, by a similar Dinosaur creature. "Why you?" Yoshi is stunned, & Chibitortomon uses his chance to get away. "My name's Marcus, a real street fighter, and he's Agumon. We're going to make you pay for your crimes. Agumon, lets teach him a lesson" The teenage boy replies and prepares his fists. "Consider it done, Boss" Agumon answers and charges at Yoshi. DEATH BATTLE! "Baby Flame" Agumon jumps, into the air, aims at Yoshi, and breathes out a huge red flame at Yoshi. The green dinosaur turns into an egg and dodges the attack by rolling on the ground. The Digimon repeats his attack, but Yoshi avoids the attack by running in circles with his remarkable speed. Agumon continues breathing fire, spreading flames all over the battlefield. "I'm trapped" Yoshi realizes Agumon's strategy. The previous randomly spread attacks created a circle of fire around him. Now he had no space to keep dodging. "I don't know what kind of Digimon you are, but you won't get away with what you've done!" Outside the deadly fire trap, Marcus yells at Yoshi, the intense light emitted by the flames can be seen reflected in his brown eyes. "Yeah Boss, let's see if this Digimon is as good at close combat as it is at dodging" Agumon runs at his opponent and uses Sharper Claws, unleashing a series of powerful slashes, but Yoshi leaps back, avoiding the attack. Then Yoshi launches his tongue at Agumon, grabbing him by the tail and pulling him right to his mouth. Agumon reacts quickly and uses his claws to slash Yoshi's eyes. "Ahhh! Not fair!" Yoshi cries in pain. Temporarily unable to see, he moves in random directions. "Geez, that was close. One second later and I would have been eaten" Agumon uses Baby Volcano, launching a huge fireball at Yoshi. Unable to see, the green dinosuar takes the attack dead on, creating a huge explosion, & covering the area in fire. Yoshi appears to have been consumed by the flames. "Good work Agumon, let's head back to the inn to eat our breakfast, you deserve it buddy.... Wait. Watch out Agumon!" Before Agumon can react, Yoshi emerges from the fire and headbutts Agumon, sending him flying into a tree. Yoshi uses this chance to grab and eat a defenseless Kamemon, then shoots three fireballs from his mouth. Unable to recover from the previous impact, Agumon takes the hit directly. "Ahhh!" Agumon is stunned, and before he can react, Yoshi punches him though a wall. The Digimon lands on his back, severely wounded. "Are you done? I didn't come here to fight, I was just hungry, but we can be friends. By the way, where am I exactly?" ' Yoshi asks Agumon, but there's no response. Marcus runs to Agumon's aid and offers his hand to him. '"He's too strong Boss" "A True Man never surrenders, he gets up, every time he falls, lets go Mega" Marcus' Digivice glows, & power flows throw Agumon's body, like an earthquake, a nuke, the feeling is impossible to describe. Agumon's body rewrites his data, transforming him into Shinegreymon. "He turned into a giant monster!!! But Yoshi is not afraid of you" Yoshi analyzes the event and speaks in the third person. Then he stares at Shinegreymon. "Bring it on" Marcus accepts the challenge. Then both Yoshi and Shinegreymon punch each other. Their fists clash, creating a massive shock wave that shatters every window in town. They begin to punch each other while running, causing the whole Kamemon village to shake. Yoshi leaps and kicks the Digimon right in the face, but Shinegreymon counters by grabbing Yoshi's tail and tossing him into a large building, causing it to collapse on top of him. The green creature quickly digs his way out of the debris, and spots Shinegreymon right next to him. The mega level's whole body starts glowing, emanating an intense crimson light. "Glorius Burst" Before Yoshi can react, Shinegreymon uses his signature move. His entire body detonates like a bomb, generating a massive fireball around him. The explosion reduces everything in the battlefield to ashes, & sends his reptile opponent high into the air. "Sparkle Shot" Shinegreymon raises his right hand and aims at Yoshi before shooting multiple energy orbs at massive speed. Stunned & in the air, Mario's companion takes the attack directly. The orbs strike his body like bullets, inflicting wounds similar to the ones cause by real gun fire. Yoshi lands painfully on the ground, but he continues to stand. "This doesn't look good, but I can still fight" Even wounded, Yoshi turns into an egg and charges towards the Digimon, hitting him in his right leg & causing him to fall on his back. Yoshi jumps and performs a Ground Pound on Shinegreymon, kicking him in the chest so hard it forms a crater around the light dragon & causes the town to shake more. Shinegreymon gets up and uses Shining Blast, covering his wings in fire and using it to hit Yoshi, knocking him back. "Meteor Fall" The giant dragon shouts and countless meteorites appear from the sky, landing on the battlefield & turning it into an inferno. Wounded, Yoshi is unable to avoid the attack. One of the meteorites hits Yoshi directly, knocking him down. "Time to end this, GeogreySword" The Earth begins to shake and the ground starts to crack. Suddenly, a Golden Sword emerges from the crack right next to Shinegreymon. The Digimon takes his weapon and tries to stab Yoshi. Yoshi just manages to roll to the side, saving his life. Just then, an earthquake shook the Digital World, creating a crack in the mantle of reality. "What's going on?" Shinegreymon's question reveals his confusion. Before he could attack again, a portal appeared in the sky and a strange shiny orb emerged from it. "Is that, what I think it is?" Yoshi sees the object and smiles with relief. Shinegreymon is distracted, so Yoshi uses his only opportunity to hit the Smash Ball. His body emits an intense white light & two white wings appear from Yoshi's back, turning him into his Super Dragon form. Shinegreymon swings his blade, trying to decapitate Yoshi, but the green winged dragon easily tanks the strike as it causes no damage. "This is impossible!" The Digimon reveals is shock. Yoshi charges towards him, & headbutts him in the chest, tossing him through several houses and buildings, & partially burying Shinegreymon in rubble. "Shinegreymon, noo!!!" Marcus runs to Shinegreymon screaming "Sorry, Boss, he's too strong. I can't defeat him" Marcus' partner replies. The Digivice in the boy's pocket starts to glow, Shinegreymon can feel the energy of their friendship flowing through his body. Flames cover his entire being, turning him into his most powerful form: "Shinegreymon Burst Mode!" The Digimon screams his own name. Yoshi spews a massive fireball at his enemy, but Shinegreymon uses his new flaming shield to block the attack with ease. "This'll be the last time you eat defenseless Digimon!" The flaming dragon charges at Yoshi. The green dinosaur tries to fly away, but his opponent easily catches up. Shinegreymon attacks Yoshi with his flaming sword, sending him flying out of town. The lizard lands several kilometers away, just in the middle of the desert. Shinegreymon appears flying from the distance and lands next to him. "Here, we can fight without hurting innocents" Shingreymon says to Yoshi. Then both charge at each other. Just when their bodies clash, the whole Digital World shakes. Both reptiles are sent flying back into some boulders that crack like eggs. Both fighters quickly recover, & Yoshi launches his tongue at the flaming monster, but Shinegreymon BM grabs it and slams Yoshi into the ground, creating a massive crater. "Final Burst" Once again, the dragon detonates his body into flames, but this time, the heat produced is as hot as the Sun's core, turning everything nearby into plasma. The Mario Bros. character is engulfed by the flames, then sent flying from the resulting explosion through several mountains, all of which are totally destroyed. Using his insane speed, Shinegreymon appears behind Yoshi and smashes him into the ground. Though he recovers from the attack, both Yoshi's wings are partially burned. "You're too strong, I don't want to fight you, but you leave me no choice" Yoshi says to Agumon before shooting a gigantic fireball at his opponent. Shinegreymon splits the attack in two with a mere slash of his sword, but Yoshi appears just behind the attack and uppercuts the Digimon into orbit. Shinegreymon is sent flying into the Digital World's moon, crashing like a meteorite. "What happened?" Shinegreymon is stunned, and it takes him awhile to recover from the attack. He looks at the sky & sees Earth as a giant blue sphere. As he realizes where he his, he sees a tiny figure appear flying towards him from Earth. As it approaches, its identity becomes obvious. "Aura" Shinegreymon uses his healing technique. His body emits a green light that erases his wound from existence. Totally intact, he prepares to counter attack. "Acceleration Boost!" Shinegreymon BM screams and his body starts to glow. Gathering his own energy, Yoshi charges at him, but Shinegreymon avoids the attack by moving at incredible speed. Yoshi keeps punching & throwing fireballs, but Shinegreymon dodges all of his attacks with ease. "It's ready!" Marcus' Digimon screams and appears behind Yoshi. Then he uses Final Burst once more, but Acceleration Boost makes his attack twice as powerful as before. The solar energy unleashed reduces the moon to atoms. Yoshi screams as he is engulfed by the flames. The blast reaches Earth, but a mysterious energy protects the planet like a shield. Floating in outer space, Yoshi opens his eyes. His wings are totally burned, as is most of his body. "Corona Blaze" Shinegreymon screams and charges at Yoshi with his flaming sword. Yoshi responds by spitting a gigantic fireball at his opponent, but he flies right through his attack like it's nothing. "Ahhhhhh!" Yoshi cries in pain as he is brutally impaled through the belly by Shinegreymon. The Digimon cuts through his burnt flesh, bisecting Yoshi in two. His blood and intestines are floating like confetti all over the place, & the data of the Kamemon eaten by the creature leak out of him as dust, then turn into tens of digieggs. K.O. "What the...! This guy wasn't a Digimon, what I have done?!" Shinegreymon screams in shock as multiple baby Digimon hatch from the eggs. "Thanks for saving me, Mr." "You are the best" "I owe you my life" The babies show their gratitude to their savior. Saddened by the death of his opponent ShineGreymon takes the tiny Digimon and flies back to earth. Yoshi's bisected corpse floats in outer space. Back in his world, Mario is seen posting Lost ads across the Mushroom Kingdom. Conclusion Boomstick: What the hell!? I wasn't expecting this level of violence.... Sweet! Wiz: Agumon's base form was totally outclassed by his opponent, but evolution changed everything. Yoshi was a tough enemy, not even Shinegreymon was enough to take him down, so Burst Mode was his trump card. Boomstick: Base ShineGreymon was tough enough to keep up with Yoshi, but Burst Mode was faster, stronger, and even more durable. Shinegreymon BM can keep up with opponents like the Royal Knights who transcend time. He proved to be superior to Miragegaogamon, who previously defeated Lotusmon, a Digimon that moves at FTl in Digimon savers. He also defeated enemies way more powerful than Yoshi, like Belphemon, one of the seven Demon Lords. Even the weakest member of this group, Lilithmon, was able to destroy a whole universe. Wiz: Yoshi can take attacks from Bowser who can lift castles, but Shinegreymon can take attacks from Craniummon, who can effortlessly lift planets, or the Royal Knights who lifted the whole universe. But Super Dragon mode's time limit is what really caused Yoshi's downfall. Boomstick: ShineGreymon BM was durable enough to outlast Yoshi's Super Dragon form, and fire isn't the best weapon against a guy covered in flames. Plus Shinegreymon's healing abilities really did the trick. But what about the "Golden Flutter Wings"? They make Yoshi invulnerable. Wiz: That is more of a No Limits Fallacy, and a Game Mechanic. Besides, in order to get this power-up, Yoshi needs to die three times in a row. This condition isn't usable in a fight. Even if it were, Yoshi can still be killed by lava, bottomless pits, and getting crushed. Boomstick: It seems like Yoshi's abilities didn't "Shine" through in this fight. Wiz: The Winner is Agumon. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Trivia: * This is Dante's Hotspur third fight. * Shinegreymon BM's evolution scene is a reference to the official "Pokemon vs Digimon" episode. * This is the first completed battle on this wiki that features Saver's Agumon. * This is Dante Hotspur's first battle that features a Digimon Tamer. * Moves such as Aura, Meteor Fall, and Acceleration Boost are exclusive to Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth, so they aren't listed on the official databook, which only features signature attacks, excluding attacks from the Digimon video games. Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Dante hotspur Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Digimon vs mario Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:"Super Mario vs Digimon" Themed Death Battles